Night Crescent
by Seffera
Summary: (Re-write from oud fanfiction) For 5 years, Natsu and Happy disappear from Fairy Tail without a word causing the huge change in the guild. When new enemy appear, finding Natsu is their first priorities. What will they do if they meet Natsu's new Guild who dislike and against Fairy Tail despite their boss's connection. How will they handling this situation?
1. Untold

**Here a re-write my old fanfiction Notte Cercatore. The setting will be different but the plot almost the same. I hope.  
**

 **PS: Please review so I can improving more.  
**

* * *

 _ **INDICIBILE**_

On a beautiful night with full of stars, lies a grassy field with the wild blow gently. On that field, there a young man lying on the grassy field. The man reveal his long messy pink hair which cover his upper part of his face with a small bandage on his right, his bandage arms with black fingerless glove are place as a pillow for his head, wear black, sleeveless close jacket with golden furry lining with a dark red pendant and white scale-patterned scarf around his neck. There also a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reach his knee along with white knee-length trouser and dark boots. It seem some expose part of his body are cover with bandage. The man then smile.

"The star really is beautiful. Don't you think so.."

A blue cat wearing a white shirt with red pant, has a green backpack with dark cape around his neck. He walk and then stand next to the young man.

"Natsu, everyone is looking for you"the blue cat said as he look at the man."I see. Such a pity"the man slowly sit up and then he pat the blue cat while giving him a smile."It cant be help. I have to star gazing another time then"the man slowly stand up. While standing he let himself feel the wind. He then tie his long hair and fix his bang before wearing a sunglasses. he then lift his jacket's hood to give his face more cover.

"Time to move" the man turn his back and walks away as the blue cat fly next to him.

* * *

Fairy Tail, X796

"I am so tired" Lucy slam her head on the table as she was greeted by her fellow guild mate. Mirajane as usual greet her and place a glass of water. "How the job doing?"Mirajane ask with her gentle smile. Lucy only sighed.

"Well its not great but we manage finish the job. Gray almost froze the entire town, Erza and Wendy almost destroy half of the town and my spirit, I have nothing to said to them. Thanks to that, we only receive half of the reward" Lucy mumbling and complain about her previous job."Sorry, Lucy-san" Wendy apologize."It's fine. we just have to work harder than before"Lucy smile to make Wendy feel better. Lucy then slowly look at the crowded guild. It noisy but not as noisy as it use to be.

Lucy look around and see Juvia appear with her 'bun' to serve to Gray. Juvia and Gray are now dating and their relationship seem really good so far. She then see Romeo with his father. Such a sweet father and son. There also Laxus with his team and Erza chatting with master (who grown beard now). She then look at Elfman trying to calm down angry Evergreen who currently his lover. There also Cana drinking but she seem to take lesser drink now. So many thing she see but.. it not the same. Everyone changes and the lively atmosphere that this guild used to have is decreasing. That because...

 _Natsu and Happy are no longer here.._

How did it happen? Where did they go? For 5 years, they have gone missing and up until now, no one manage to find them. It all begin when a request need only Natsu and Happy. After few weeks, they receives a letter from Natsu and Happy, saying they left the guild for unknown reason. Of course the entire guild piss and when on search but fail to find him. No know where they are.

Just then, Levy arrived with exhausted expression and was greet by her fellow teammate. Levy immediately join Lucy and Wendy as she place her head on the table."Where other two?"Charla who sit on Wendy's lap ask."Well, Gajeel and Lily have some work to take off so he will be here around next week" Levy answer with weak smile.

"You not following them?"Lucy ask. Normally, they always work together."No, he said he rather work alone with Lily. There seem to be a lot of trouble this pass few days"Levy answer. Mirajane place a glass of water and food for Levy. Levy thanks her .

"Military work increase again"Mest join in."Well yeah. Dark activities keep on coming. Few days ago, there an other attack from the Black Alliance. Lucky we manage to track them in time before almost destroy a town. Went we capture their followers, not one of them remember about their time in the dark guild. What making worst, they actually from previous guild that was attack by the Alliance"Levy told about her previous report which catch almost everyone attention.

"I heard about that as well. The council send warning and precaution to every guild to be more alert about this"Makarov look intense as he join in with the others."They go as far as using dark magic to manipulate human minds. I can imagine the guilt those victims when find out what they have down"Erza sympathy at the same time feeling annoy about those people do to poor innocent victims.

"They gone that far"Lisanna feel uneasy and disgust."I'm not sure if this is good or not. One of their true follower did said something that make Gajeel and Lily went investigate and order me to return here"Levy statement make everyone in guild look at her.

"It is possible that Natsu is involve"

* * *

Carol town.

"No sign of any of they activities?"Gajeel glare at one of his subordinates."I see, continue collect any information, even a slimmest information will do" Gajeel order then dismiss them as he release a big sighed. This is no good. He need to track down any information no matter if it is small. He then start walking in the crowded area. As he walk thinking where to find other clue, a young man wearing sunglasses, black, sleeveless close jacket with golden furry lining with a dark red pendant and white scale-patterned scarf around his neck. There also a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reach his knee along with white knee-length trouser and dark boots. He grin.

"Still have no clue, friend?"the man whisper as he pass by. Gajeel knows that smell. He turn around and saw no one with that smell. Gajeel piss but he can still sense his smell. He is not far. Gajeel immediately follow the smell. It lead to a bar near the end of the street. It's small but quite lovely. Gajeel enter the bar and it seems everyone is enjoying the drinks. Gajeel walks in and observe everyone but couldn't sense where the man is.

"Looking for someone, Mr. Knight?"a man spoke to him as he is sitting at the bar with a glass of water. The man has a black hair with silver eyes, wearing a black short-sleeve jacket with a silver fury lining and a gray inner shirt. He also wearing an armor gloves with dark pant and armor shoe. At first look, he is look like someone who work in royal military or maybe just a guy likes to wear armor. Gajeel silent as he look at him.

"How about a drink, Captain. Or you too busy looking for somebody who you though he might be someone you know"The man word sure give Gajeel more alert. Gajeel slowly sit next to him with a glare at him. The man take a sip of the water.

"You not from here aren't you"Gajeel ask while the man smile."Good eyes, captain. As expect from head of custody unit" the man grin as Gajeel just silent."You seems to know a lot. Are you a stalker?"Gajeel give a glare. The man can tell he is not kidding around which making it more interesting."Maybe, maybe not"the used a sarcastic tone which make Gajeel feel a bit annoying.

"How look have you been observing 'us' and who the hell are you? I'm pretty sure you observe me way back before I join the Council"Gajeel can see through that he knows more than he looks. The man still smile as the bartender put a drink in front of Gajeel. The man then giggle.

"I'm known by many names but most people call me Nero"the man introduce his name."Nero, huh. I heard about you. There said you the informer that collect and sell information to anyone with a prices. No matter that person is right or wrong. I should arrest you for that"Gajeel give an evil grin as if he found something to fight him.

"I do my work with honor. But you should know that my information are correct. Even some of your 'knights' get the information from me. Am I right, captain?" Nero give a point as Gajeel silent again. It's true that his subordinates get some useful information from someone but he never expect the information came from his man, Nero. And like rumor said, his information never miss the mark.

"What actually you want from me? A talk with me? I am very honor" Gajeel took the drink and drink it."Trace" Nero used a simple word which catch Gajeel's attention again."Most people pay their informer with money but I'm in different story. I like to trace my information with others information. However, my information value depends on others information giving. To make this easy for you, you pay me with your information"Nero explain which give Gajeel a suspicious look.

"So you quite daring asking a trace information with me, huh. Who do you think I am"Gajeel give a smirk. "You seem an interesting man. I'm just saying this hoping we see each other again"Nero tone and line sound really off. Just then, his chest feel really pain. Like a poison. He look at his drinks then to Nero. His chest feel like a multiple sword stab him. He look at his surrounding and everyone is just ignore.

"According to my research, this kind of poison with not kill a dragon slayer but will sure give a slowly but painful pain"Nero slowly standing as Gajeel is on his knee."You bastard. You plan this the whole time"Gajeel sweating heavily. He also curse at the bar and the people in as well."Don't blame the bar and the people here. They just 'don't know' that you are here"Gajeel's shock. Did he said that they don't know he in here. Gajeel slowly saw a rune work on the floor. The entire floor.

"Rune magic: Hallucination. Cause people to hallucination and see differently. In their eyes, they though you are drunk and on the floor. Even the bartender found you funny to actually easily drunk by a single drink. They also see you as just a mage, the one of the rune knight's captain. So that explain why no one surprised to see you enter here"Nero explain the situation. Gajeel damn himself. He should has notices that no one is react to his arrival. This town already know that the rune knight will investigate this town so people will be more alert if any thing happen.

"I'm sorry to do this to you but I make sure your partner find you. It is not my honor to hurt 'his' friends or used anyone. I doing this for my 'boss' who your guild had been eye on. I will see each other again next time" Nero wave a goodbye and began to walk away from Gajeel."The..n-next we m-met.. I'm sure going... t-to beat.. crap out of you!"Gajeel give his final word before pass out because of the pain. Nero stand at the entrance of the bar. He snap his finger and with that the rune disappear. Everyone who enjoying their beer now notices Gajeel passing out. The bar become chaotic as Nero left the bar.

"Sorry to trouble you, but can you tell us what happen in the bar?"Lily along with other rune knights hear the commotion at the back and say Nero just coming out from the bar."Oh, yeah. You rune knights right. I just heard your captain just pass out. Some said he look in pain"Nero said. Lily and the rune knights gasp and they immediately run towards the scene without asking Nero. Nero relief. He was lucky that the big cat didn't ask much.

"Boss going to kill me"Nero smile as he disappear in the crowd.

* * *

Few days later..

"Where..."Gajeel slowly waking up. By then, his visitors already look surprised and happy to see him immediately asking if he alright or is there any pain. Gajeel tries to sit up and tries to recall what happen.

"You finally wake up. Everyone was worry about you"Gray smirk as he lay his back against the wall. Gray is not the only one. Levy, Lily, Lucy, Wendy, Charla, Erza, Juvia, Master Makarov, Laxus and Levy are here as well. Even Jura, one of the council, Sting and Rogue along with their cats and Kagura who happen to stop by.

"You awake earlier than I expect. The medicine is work well"Porlyusica give a compliment to Gajeel. She except him to wake up around another few days. Gajeel silent before he recall something."Now I remember! That bastar-uww.."Gajeel feel the pain of his chest cause everyone to be worry."You must not be hasty, Gajeel. You maybe wake up earlier than expect but the poison still not disappear yet. I advise to rest another few days"Porlyusica sigh. Well, she already expect that will happen.

"Tell us what happen?"Erza ask. Gajeel knows Erza is asking about how he get this poison."I let my guard down with that bastard. I was careless around him that I let my guard down"Gajeel look really piss off. Some of his visitor actually surprised. The Gajeel that they knows will never let his guard down. Even with his guild.

"We introgated the people at that bar but almost all of them said the same. They only remember a mage who was drunk and almost pass out. All the sudden, they saw you suffering and pass out. As the bartender on other hand, remember a strange man ask to make a drink for his friend. Other than that, he does not remember anything. No one actually realize that you were in the bar until someone found you on the floor"Lily give his investigation report to Gajeel as Gajeel cursing more at that guy.

"Nero. That his name"Gajeel remember that name very well. The name he will beat the crap out of him."Nero? You mean Nero the Black Informer. I heard he is a information collector who will trace his information with others information. Depends on how big the information is"Lucy remember hearing a rumors about him."However, his information are top notch as it is spot on and rarely miss the mark. I heard that some of the knight seek favor from him"Jura add making evy and Lily silent. It's true, some of the soldier ask some information from him.

"Then again, it's not like you to let your guard down Gajeel"Levy look at him as Gajeel only silent."I.. I almost found him"Gajeel said in slow tone. Everyone eyes now on him again."That damn Salamander"Gajeel's word wake everyone blink. What did he just said?

"I remember that I was on my search when I get slight of his smell. His smell lead me to the bar. I was so busy looking for him that I didn't realize that the floor was cover with Rune magic and no one notice my presence"Gajeel grip his hand as he feel humiliating by the fact Nero pull his trick on him like that. Everyone only silent for awhile. So many question running to their head.

"Natsu.."Lucy whisper his name silently."Fine then. We will look for him"suddenly Gray all fired up and making look at him."Gray-sama?"Juvia look confuses."What is the point we sitting here and mumbling about him? Well I'm not going to sit here and waiting for that flame-head. I'm going to beat the crap out of him for leaving us like that. I will make him regret when I show him how strong I have become when I found him"Gray give a good piece of his mind that make everyone smile.

"He is right. We been waiting for the day we will find Natsu. I can't wait to show him what he miss"Lucy also all fired up with a big grin on her face."Don't forget us. I still have a score to do with Natsu-san"Sting grin widely."We show him what Sabertooth are make of"Rogue join as well."Gee-hee, I be the one to beat him up once I completely heal"Gajeel also used his usual evil grin while Levy only smile.

While everyone is on exciting state. A teen boy, has a blue hair which there a shape of cat ear, brown eyes, wearing a blue vest with white inner shirt and black gloves. He also wearing a light grey trouser with black boots. He is also holding a large briefcase on his left hand. Next to him is a little girl who has a short, wavy, light pink hair which there a shape of cat ear. She also wearing a red and white gothic dress and red sandal with pink long socks. The two look at the group from below as they hide in the shadow.

"How lovely"the boy comment."It is more lovely with you and Master"the girl look at the boy with a smile."Let's go, Mimi. We have things to do"the boy turn his back and began to walk. The girl follow him. By then, Kagura just look at the window, feeling like she just saw something."Something wrong, Kagura?"Erza ask as she notice her behave."It's nothing. I just watching the people walking" she reply

"Sorry to interrupt your celebration"Jura interrupt after he had a talk with the guard a while ago. Everyone immediately silent and look at Jura.

"We just receives report and it seem it require some help"Jura slowly took out the report that was handed by the guard."A job request?"master Makarov approaching Jura as Jura nodded.

"Well we can always look for Natsu while on a job"Charla give a point as everyone agree.

"I want to tag along as well, it's good to have some activity other than staying at the guild all the time"Sting seem to interested with this job as Rogue only sigh. When Sting make his mind, it is impossible to changes it.

"This jobs require all the help we can"Jura tone sound intense. They can tell this is serious.

" _This is about go up against one of the Black Alliance. Phantom Rose"_

 _TO BE CONTINUE..._


	2. Strike

**Hey the second chapter. This time it more focus on Natsu's new team.**

* * *

 _ **Sciopera  
**_

"The Phantom Rose? The one that attack other guild?"Wendy questions. This is not good."What is Black Alliance?"Frosch ask out of blue. Rogue smile as he pat his head.

"Not many knows about them. Black Alliance are 4 of current stronger dark guild. Previously, there was Balam Alliance until all of them had been eliminated. Currently the strongest dark guild is Phantom rose while other three are, Incubo, Daywalker and one that still unknown"Levy explain in short way."Up until now, only Phantom Rose make a move. They currently recruit their soldier by attacking other guild and manipulate them thinking they fighting for their own guild"Lily , Rogue, Frosch, Lecter and Kagura shocked and sweating to heard that. Are those guy are for real? That really gone too far.

"Are they mad?!"Sting can't believe it.

"Thinking they action make me sick"Kagura look really disgust.

"I cant imagine how they will feel after finding out what they have done"Rogue sympathy toward those people.

"They are currently the most dangerous one. Defeating them can help deceasing dark activities"Erza give her point."It unsure their current location is but their some clue that might help help us lead to them"Jura holds a file that contain some clues about the Phantom Rose's where about."I can track their location with this file but where do they get the clue from?"Levy questioning. As far she remember, Gajeel was the one who can find this kind of clues.

"It must be from Nero guy. I can tell because of the smell on that file. Most of my men often asking help from him. I never give a thought about him until.."Gajeel piss as he look away while Levy look surprised to heard it. Now that she think about it, this is her chance to figure out what this guy really the rumor said or not. She open the file and saw a letter. It said 'to that poor captain'."There a letter for you Gajeel"Levy hand her file to Lucy to hold it for a while. She then open the letter and reading out loud.

 _Dear captain,_

 _If you reading this which mean you still alive in the most painful way. How is the drink anyway captain? Did you get a good rest? Maybe not. Oh well, It not make any different since you still alive and healthy. ;-)_

 _By the time you reading this, I will having a nice drink and collecting more info. After all, I am best at my own job. In any case, here the file for your soon-to-be-kill file. All the info about the guild, their location and members are in here. I have to admit. You guys sure are worthless on this kind of job. By the way, you should thank your flame friend and his blue kitty for this one. They the one paying the price for this info. I have to said it is really 'expensive'. So make use of it wisely or else you just wasting his effort to help you._

 _Well that is all,_

 _bye and hope we see again poor captain.._

 _your drinking buddy, Nero ;-)_

"Drinking buddy?"Levy and rest give blank stare at Gajeel."We never were drinking buddy. And beside that guy fool me! How many times much I tell you this?!"Gajeel sigh angrily. This star to get very annoying. He feel like he keep on repeat the same things over and over again.

"That flame-head. Even now, he still doing alone"Gray sigh. This is not the first time Natsu doing their favor. Gray feel useless and annoy everything they got help from Natsu. Why must he used other person just to deliver something from their guild? His guild. If he want to help, why not just return back to guild? That answer only Natsu can answer.

"I taken that this is not the first time Natsu doing this?"Rogue notice the Fairy Tail's reaction. They more relax and calm rather then surprised.

"Ya. The first time he did it was 3 years ago"Wendy answer in soft tone. Rogue feel a bit regret asking. It must be really hurt for her. Rogue knows, Natsu is like a brother to her. Her friend, her family, her brother.

"This will be our chance to find out what Natsu-san is up to? There must be a reason for his disappearance, right?"Sting break the mood with a smirk on his face. Everyone then smile and has to agree with Sting.

"I guess it's good to have someone like Sting in this mission"Erza grin.

"I guess having Sting-san is not a bad idea"Wendy tease as well.

"If he don't get into trouble then we good"Carla join as well.

"Not that is mean"Sting pretend to put like a little girl which make everyone laugh. A good laugh can ease this tension afterall.

* * *

 _"Do you choose live in the cruelest fate or died as a monster? You answer will effect your surrounding. That is your curse, old friend"_

* * *

Natsu slowly wake up in the middle in the night. He look his surrounding and notice Happy sleep next to him. He remember now, he and Happy currently resting at the inn in Oshibana Town. He remember this is the town where he and his team beating up Eisenwald, a dark guild. He remember he willing to fly using Happy. That was long time ago.

Natsu slowly get up from the bed and tries not waking Happy up. He then walk to the window and look at the crescent moon. Natsu slowly recall all the memories he had. His time with Fairy Tail, all his mission with his team. He then slowly recall the drastic move to left his guild. Natsu remember the word that stuck in his head.

 _Live in the cruelest fate or died as a monster._

Natsu giggle. He then notice a strange group enter the inn since his room is on second floor and facing the street of the Oshibana Town. Natsu can tell who they are and what going to happen. Natsu grin before looking back at the full moon. Just then, Happy waking up and rubbing his eye.

"Nee, Natsu. Is there something wrong?"Happy ask as he curious what his partner thinking.

"Happy, iniziare il giaco (begin the play)" Natsu look Happy with a grin his face. Happy nodded and he immediately left the room. Natsu continue to grin as he look outside the window.

Few seconds later, an explosion was heard and everything become chaotic. Everyone in the inn was all cover with the fear. The attackers then trouble a tin of sleeping gasses which making everyone fall a sleep and silent the room. There are some mages tries resist to fight the attackers but fail. In mist of chaos, a man wearing a long black coat with exposing chest. Wearing a black pant and black shoes. He also wearing a gas mask with a black hair. The man look at his surrounding. He raise his hand which giving the order that his army to charge in. His soldier wears an black armors on their arms and legs with black band and black tight shirt. They also wearing an armor head to cover their face.

Suddenly, a sound of window breaking was heard along the sound of something just land on the ground. The man silent.

"That was annoying"a feminine voice echoing the hall. Then one of his soldier just fall from the ceiling and land few meter away from him. After that, a lady land on top of the fallen soldier. The lady has a long dark blue hair, ocean blue eyes with a smirk, wearing a blue waistcoat with white collar T-shirt along a blue ribbon tie on her neck. She also wearing a blue short part with blue sock and black boot.

"Beautiful"the man comment."Creepy as ever I see"The lady feel disgust with his comment. Just then, Natsu appear, wearing his usual outfit along with his scarf and sunglasses. Natsu yawn. The man silent. The man can feel his monstrous aura despite his look defenseless. few second later, the man army surrounding Natsu and the lady.

"Good luck, beautiful"The man then left as his soldier in position to attack them. Natsu slowly look at the lady with a grin.

"You sure attracting many 'interesting' guy. He seem to interest in you, Lena-chan"Natsu grin. Lena give a deathly glare at Natsu. For her, that is not funny at all. That is creepy as hell." _Cencare di non distruggere il gioco_ (try not destroy the play)"Natsu whisper. He then walk and sit on the reception table as the soldier begin an attack. Lena grin and begin to punch every soldier that get near here.

Some of the soldiers try to attack Natsu but then a bullet hits any soldier who come closer to him."Nice shoot" Natsu praise as he crossing his leg and rub the dust off from his sunglasses. Behind the reception table. A blue-cat-ear-like hair teenage boy holding a sniper gun and shoot behind the reception table. His huge briefcase is wide open revealing many types of gun in it. That's explain why it huge and heavy.

"Still many soldiers"a little girl, Mimi, who sitting next to Natsu while hugging her fluffy rabbit toy. She observe her surrounding. She can see Lena punching, kicking and beating the poor soldier up. Despite she knows that the enemy soldiers are mind slave from other guild. Lena sure don't give a thing or two about who she beating.

"Mimi-chan, it is very dangerous sitting here. Sit with Happy"Natsu check his sunglasses while warning the little girl.

"You one to talk Natsu. Sitting in the middle of chaos? Mind if you do something"The teenager boy who reveal to be Happy, release a frustration sigh. Well Natsu is the boss. He is the one that give the order. Natsu then look at the ceiling as he put on his sunglasses

" _Terzo gioco_ (third play)" Natsu said as there something just fall down from the ceiling and create another hole on the ceiling. This time 4 or 5 soldiers land on the ground along with two mages just land on top of them.

"Now that was relaxing"a woman, has a beautiful curly brown hair with light brown eyes with a smirk. She wearing a long black jacket with white fury scarf and light red strapless dress with the expose her left leg with red heel. She stretch her arm as the soldiers look at her. Happy sweat drop while Mimi clap in excitement.

"That was annoying"next to the woman, a guy. He has messy dark brown hair with light brown eyes with a scarf covering his lower part of his face. He also wearing a white hoodie jacket which hide his face with gray fury lining. wearing a light gray pant with black army boots. He sigh. The woman then pat his back really hard making him move forward two or three steps.

"Aria-san, Rio-kun"Mimi greet her happily by waving at them."How did you find us here?"Lena asking while holding the soldier and punching his face. Aria laugh while Rio only sigh.

"Nero said you guy will be here and I'm just following the plan"Aria answer cheerfully."He is here in this town. We have only 1 minutes before the Rune knight are here" Rio spoke. Natsu smile softly. Lena give an annoying look. It's seem she is not please with the time strict.

"It seems like we have to end the show. _Terminare il goco con il botto_ (end the play with a bang)"Natsu order which make Rio look at him with a shocking face.

"Boss, you didn't mean..." Rio then look at Aria and Lena. Both of them give an evil smile which is not good. Not good at ALL. He then look at Natsu and see Mimi is hiding behind the reception table with Happy who busy rearranges his guns in the briefcase. Natsu only give an innocent smile. "Here we go again"

While then, the rune knight lead by Levy run toward the inn after received that the enemy is attacking an inn in Oshibana Town. Luckily she was on patrol around here along with her guild mates which is Team Natsu who happen just finish their mission here. They just thought of rest at the inn before report their jobs at their client when their hurt an explosion. However, there was an enemy attack and they manage to handle it. That enemy is Phantom Rose's soldier.

"I thought they going to attack the guild but why they attack the inn?"Levy sweating and her tone sound she is panic while running to the inn with her soldier and her guild mates. She did some calculating and search which found that their next attack is on Oshibana Town. However, she didn't expect that they would attack the inn. Everyone in the town was panicking with the Phantom Rose appearance. Luckily the guild which protect the town are all come and help the townfolks from the enemy. They more lucky when Erza and her team are here to help as well.

"Let's hope everyone in the inn is alright"Lucy running next to Levy praying that nothing back has happen. Levy nodded on agreeing Lucy's word. As they about to reach the inn, a bright light cover the entire inn and later produce a heavy smoke coming out from the window. Everyone gasp. Are they too late? Wendy without hesitate, charge in and used her sky dragon magic to make the smoke disappear.

As the smoke disappear, Wendy discover that every soldier already been defeated and look like someone put a huge punch on them by looking at the bruises. Levy and the other enter and surprised like Wendy. By the look, it's look like a massacre. They feel sympathies to this soldier to who ever they fought is.

"Did someone do this?"Erza look at the surrounding and she can tell that there is no sign of magic. How did they fought with out using magic?

"We better help everyone out. They must be in shock and fainted here"Gray check on one of the victim who seem to pass out. Lucy and Levy along other Rune knights help the victim by carrying them out off the building. Wendy check the reception table which Lily who carrying some beat soldiers with his huge cat form and Carla who help the victim in her human form, look at Wendy with strange look.

"Something wrong Wendy?"Lily ask as Wendy check and sniff the reception table.

"I can see a bit of sleeping gas"Wendy told her founding."That's explain why the victim were sleep so soundly"Lucy giggle as she look at the victim. No wonder she found it funny why the victim can fall a sleep in here.

"Maybe someone put it so that they wouldn't have to see a fight or been traumatized"Charla said. Her words does has a point. At very least this people would not be traumatized. Wendy continue to smell until she pick up something. She knew this smell. It can't be right. Wendy without saying, leaving the scene making everyone shock. Carla quickly follow Wendy.

Wendy continue to follow the smell. She continue follow the smell. She has to be quick or the smell will fading. She has too. She been looking for 'that' person for very long time.

 _I'm keep quiet_

 _you won't even know I here_

Wendy stop as she hear a voice.

 _you won't suspect a thing_

 _you won't see in the mirror_

The melodic voice become louder

 _But I crept into your heart_

 _you can't make me disappear_

 _Till I make you.._

Wendy shiver making her forgot about the smell. She can feel the creepiness in the song.

 _I make my self a home_

 _in the cobwebs and the lies_

 _I learning all your tricks_

 _I can hurt you from inside_

 _I make my self a promise_

 _you will never see me cry_

 _Till I make you.._

"What are you doing standing here?"Wendy look at the direction of the voice and see a lady. The lady has a long dark blue hair, ocean blue eyes with pale skin, wearing a blue waistcoat with white collar T-shirt along a blue ribbon tie on her neck. She also wearing a blue short part with blue sock and black boot. The lady tilt her head. Wendy look at her with confuse.

"So-sorry, I was looking for someone and.."Wendy can't said she hear someone singing which make her froze. That will be funny.

"I see. You should go home. The rune knight ask everyone to remain at home since there an explosion at the inn. I also just about to go home as well"The lady smile as she pat Wendy's shoulder. Wendy smile back. Without suspect a thing.

"O-Okay"Wendy nodded."By the way, what is your name?"The lady ask. Wendy blink before answer with a smile."My name is Wendy. I'm from Fairy Tail. Sorry for making you worry"Wendy bow."I see"Wendy blink before straight up. Did she just hear something off?

"Well, My name Selena. Nice to meet you, Wen-chan"Lena pat her shoulder with a very cheerful way. Wendy only nod. This is the first time someone call her 'Wen-chan'. Maybe is part of her personality.

"Gonna go. Let's meet again some day"Lena smile and waves before she left Wendy. Wendy look at Lena before she disappear in the dark. She slowly look down and notice their something on the ground. She pick up and reveal to be a picture. Wendy surprised to see the people in the picture. She can see Selena, look younger than she is now. Behind her was someone she knows. This picture , was taken 5 years ago.

"Wendy!"Carla run towards Wendy. Wendy immediately hide the picture as Carla panting after running and looking for Wendy. Wendy only apologize for causing problem which she received a huge talk from Carla. Carla sighed.

"Let's go back. Everyone was worry when you suddenly run"Carla grab Wendy hand and drag her to go back to the in. Wendy on nod. Wendy also recall the picture and the people that was still on her. She is wondering why 'they' in that picture? She want to ask Carla but too afraid to freak her out. After she go through.

"Hey, we will find Happy and Natsu,right"Wendy saying out of the blue causing Carla to stop. Did she said wrong?

"Sorry about that. It just it..." "We will find them"Carla answer with cold tone. They then walk again."We will find them and I am going to show him hope strong I am. Just who do he think I am. Disappear without tell us and then help us in trouble yet never reveal them self. I sure you must found their trail right. Which mean we can still has a chance for finding them. We will find them"Carla said without looking at Wendy but Wendy can tell her hearts is crying. That is why, she can't tell about the picture.. yet

"We will. After all, Natsu is my family"Wendy said with a tear and smile in her face. She too believe, she can find them. They continue walking until arrive at the inn. At the same time, Happy who still in his human form, observing every move Wendy and Carla take. He also observe other people as well but his eye is fix on Carla. The girl he love the most. His tear suddenly flowing on his cheek as he look at the crescent moon. He grin.

 _Live in the cruelest fate or die as a monster..._

"I am the Notte Cercatore's sniper. I am Happy"

 **To be continue**


	3. Unknown

_**First of all thanks for all of your patience and sorry that it take this chapter longer despite not been too long.**_

 _ **Thanks and sorry if you become a bit confuse in this chapter. I also apologize for my bad grammars mistake**_

* * *

 _ **Sconosciuto**_

Few days after the incident, the kingdom of Fiore become more uneasy because of the strike on local inn. People become more worry than before and starting to questioning the guilds and the knights status. While the mage of all guilds in Fiore become restless as many jobs fly like a machine guns. People keep on requesting the protection, security and guarding. Even the least famous guild, are force to take this job. It might come as a treat for some guild who need the request for their guild to remain but, most mages has suffer the disease of overworking, restless night and incomplete quest. This is not good for all guild.

"The kingdom's peace has been shaken by the news" Darton sigh as he is standing next to the king with worry.

"The Phantom Rose is currently the strongest dark guild in this country and a threat to our king. Taking them down are not an easy task for 'them'" Arcadios spoke calmly despite the chaos in Fiore.

"We have no choice but to believe in the council choice for now" Princess Hisui smile softly.

"For now, we have to double our guard. We don't know their true target yet and it best to keep everyone in check" the king make a decision. Just as Arcadios about to command his knight, one of his knight enter the king's auditorium with a huge panting.

"I am sorry to disturb your time, your majesty, but there is an intruder in the castle!" The knight said out loud. Everyone in the auditorium shock.

"How that is possible?! I thought the knight where on their guard!" Darton can't take the truth as Arcadios immediately step in while his knight approaching his captain.

"Apparent, one of the knights found someone invading the knight's towel. We not sure where he is right now" The knight panicking because the chaos in the castle.

"Calm down, man. I need all guard look for him and keep him there for a while before I coming there!" Arcadios immediately order his knight. The knight nod and quickly run to inform the others about their knight order.

"They here in the castle?! What is he searching in the Knight's towel?" Princess Hisui remain calm and begin to think positively.

"Arcardios, find the thief and bring he/she to me. I want to know what he/she is up to" The king quickly make a command as Arcadios nod and quickly joining his fellow knights in search.

* * *

"This is so..."

"dun curse"

"Whatever"

Inside the castle's store, the men who appear to be a thief is no other than Rio, with his current partner, the man that is known as the black informer, Nero, who is laughing at Rio's grumpy mess up look.

"I know it this is going to happen everything I go a job with you" Rio glare at Nero who is still laughing. They currently hiding behind some boxes in the storage room. This storage room probably the most clean storage room (in Nero's head)

"Cheer up, mate. Is not always I get to be with you" Nero pat Rio's head like a little which make Rio slap his hand.

"We already get what we are looking for right. The only problem is this knight right" Nero smirk and Rio know very well this guy already has another insane plan. He know Nero since they were a kids and he knows how crazy his plan is.

"No.. Not that plan!" Rio yell in disagree. Of all this childhood friend's plan, that one is the most annoying, dangerous and painful plan ever..

"Sir! We found them in here!"

"The door is seal with something! We can't open it!"

"Break it! We can't let them escape!"

Two knights call reinforcement which make Rio uneasy. He look at Nero who is still smiling and waiting for his approve. Rio right now has three choice, fight the knight until they escape from this castle, or accept their fate and got themselves arrested, or following Nero's plan. Damn. This three are all pain in his head.

"I hate you so much Nero"

"I know you love me that much, Rio"

Just as the knights finally able to break the door, a bright light appear inside the storage making the knights stun with the bright light. Arcadios quickly grab few of his knight away from the storage room and within few second, a huge explosion were create and lay a shock not only people in the castle but also the entire city of Crocus who witness a black smoke from the castle.

"What is going on?" Princess Hisui who just heard an explosion, quickly rush in to check what happen.

"Captain! Stay with us!"

"Get it together captain!"

Princess Hisui quickly approaching the group of knight. The knight quickly move out and Princess Hisui horribly shock to see her friend and knight's captain, laying lifelessly as his armor already shattered and his inner clothes burn which reveal some burning part on his chest and right arm. The knights inform her that Arcadios was protecting them when a huge explosion occur.

"Arcadios? No. Stay with us!" Princess Hisui immediately when to his side and calling his name over and over again. Slowly her tear coming out as she starting to think that Arcadios can no longer hear her voice again. The king and Darton who appear shortly, shock to see Arcadios with that state. They also thought that the king's best knight already gone.

"Pr-prin...cess...?" Arcadios slowly open his eyes and all he see is a relief smile on the princess and his fellow's knight. He don't understand why they all look like they just witness something like a miracle. Slowly, the pain in his body, striking his cell like a thousand of armies are attacking his cell.

"Call the medic now! We get you fix" Princess smile again before she wipe her tear. That was a great relief.

* * *

"Did you serious blow the storage room like that?" Happy face palm as he sit across the table and Nero laugh like it some jokes which he receiving a slap on his pain which make his scream by Aria. Due to that extreme plan, Nero and Rio suffer an not so fatal injures by the explosion. Before the explosion, Rio take what ever there is inside the storage room to make a big shell for the two of them to fit in and withstand the explosion. When the door was break, Nero quickly used his Rune magic to create a huge explosion, strong enough to cause the shell that carried them, fly far away from the castle. As the result, they suffer a minor burn (thanks to the shell) and a hard landing causing their body to be sore as hell.

They are currently few kilometers away from the Crocus and they inside an abandon house. Luckily, this house is still strong and has a little leaking due to rain but overall, this house can still handling the heavy rain and has enough furniture such as bed, dining table for them to use. And it is raining heavily outside.

"What are we going to do? By now, they might suspect us as criminal and our identity will be reveal. This is not going too well" Happy sigh heavily as the problem become more difficult. He look at Natsu who sitting next to him, smile like a kind master would do. Happy sigh again.

"You worry to much, Happy. True, thanks to this lovely duo.." "There is no lovely in our partnership" ".. we in tight spot. However, we get the information we looking for from the knight's report, so we at very least calm down a little. Too intense will make Mimi-chan worrying about you" Natsu smile softly to Happy which making him silent. Happy can't against Natsu's word and his advise does make good point.

"Maybe I too serious with this lovely duo.." "stop saying lovely duo" ".. extreme plan but I still worry that people starting to pay more attention to us" Happy stare at the Rio who look uneasy and annoying when people calling 'lovely duo'. Nero on other hand, tease Rio and trying to get in his nerve while the two girls, Aria and Lena, have to smack the boys to make them stop moving. This sight of the four member of Notte Cercatore makes both Happy and Natsu laugh which remind them the joy in Fairy Tail.

"This is actually rare to see Happy-san laughing like that" Nero the first to comment.

"True, Happy-san become more serious this passed few weeks. I glad Happy-san can still laugh or he will never get a girl with that intense face on him" Aria tease while continue to treat Nero's injures. Happy blush a little.

"At very least, he is not this Mr. Grumpy thief here" Lena eyeing and tease Rio who she about to finish treating his injures. Rio glare at Lena which make her laugh.

"Sorry if I am not like Happy-san here" He look away while there is still an intense expression on his face. His action make everyone laughing again and Rio slowly smile when hearing his friend's laughter.

"Such a nice mood in this moody weather"

A young man enter the abandon house with Mimi who is in her human form. The man has a long scarlet hair which he tie with a ribbon by the girls with brown eyes and pale skin, he also wearing a half-open light brown leather jacket with a white shirt. He also wearing at dark jeans with black boots. He also wearing a glasses and holding a umbrella. He smile as Mimi immediately when and hug Happy saying she is home which give her a pat on the head by Happy.

"Tsundere" Nero comment which make Happy blush.

"To us he been grumpy and serious when with Mimi-chan, he become very gentle and nice" Lena sigh in disappointment.

"He also acting all cool in front of her but he never admit his worry towards her" Aria join in and pretend to be disappointing.

"Sister complex" Rio sigh while not amazed look on his face.

"This is really disappointing than before" the four sigh heavily in disappointing voice with make Happy embarrassing. Happy quickly take out his riffle and begin shooting at the four in comedic way. The four run around the house in fear the moment Happy been to hunting them down.

"Luckily this house is big and has enough room to play around" the scarlet hair man give a weird look on this chaos in this house as he stand next to Natsu while Natsu's laugh and Mimi seem like she want to join the play as well.

"So how the Crocus, Saber?" Natsu ask in the mist of chaotic house create by his guild's member.

"The city is in chaotic with the news of explosion in the castle. Thanks, to 'him', He manage to convict that was an attack from Phantom Rose. However, this might cause the Phantom become more violent than before because of the false rumors create by us" Saber continue to look at the group which happy manage to take down both Lena and Nero down and Mimi happily tie the two with ropes.

"Knowing their master, 'she' will never take a risk of attacking Fairy Tail. What else do you find?" Natsu's starting to strategist. Natsu knows who is the Phantom Rose's master. Actually, he knows every members and masters in Black Alliance. That is why, Natsu must think a suitable strategy if they want to win against the Phantom Rose.

"There this another thing" Saber look worry when Natsu look at him. By the looks, he can tell something is not good.

"According to Ron, the new alliance create by the council, is heading toward the Phantom Rose's hideout at the abandon ruin in the old Pilostyles Forest" Saber inform the location of the Phantom Rose which make Natsu shock.

"Luckily the council best woman, Levy Mcgarden, can't figure out how to get the into the ruin. Knowing them, they will never give up since that forest is.." Saber's word immediately cut the moment Natsu's stand up which make Saber and the group who were playing just now, look at him with surprised look.

"It's time for us to create a plan. I guess there is no use delay this matter any more. In this next jobs, I want all, I mean ALL, to be involve" Natsu said loud and clear and serious making everyone look at him with respect. If Natsu is getting serious which mean, something must be done.

"Saber, I want you to sent the message to the 'others' who is not here. Gather at our usual place at Rafflesia city. Every single one of them must be there!" Natsu order. Saber bow indicate he understand his order. With a snap on his finger, Saber already disappear from their sight.

"Is this have something to do with Fairy Tail again?" Aria ask in bored as she approach closer to Natsu with her arm cross under her breast. Sure, she does taking serious about what her master's word but she dislike the idea if he getting serious over his old guild. The others also thinking the same mindset. For them, Fairy Tail is nothing but a shadow in Natsu's life and they really hated if Natsu choose to worry his old guild more than his current guild is.

"No. In fact, in next jobs, if they or anyone interfere our next plan, beat the crap out of them" Natsu said with cold tone which actually really give a shock to everyone. Normally, he just sighed or be quiet when involving his old guild. Happy the one who the most surprised when he heard Natsu said that.

"I know what I said is not me but if I have to choose between my guild and my old guild, I prefer to see my 'family' safe than Fairy Tail is. Remember what we are. We are not good people but we also not bad people as well. We are the Notte Cencatore. Who ever stand in our way or even tries to hurt our 'family', they as good as died. Even if they were my former comrade. Do I make myself clear!" Natsu speech were full with determination and passion which he will to do anything for his guild.

"That is the most touching word I ever heard from Master" Aria starting a cry a little.

"That is why he is the master" Lena grin.

"Well, if he said that then I don't mind to fool them again one more time. And beside, I actually own something from that worthless metal guy" Nero smile after he manage to get out from the rope and wrap his arm around Rio's neck.

"If the master said it then I have no chose but to obey. And beside, it is about time we 'greet' our Fairy friends after we disappearing from their life" Happy walks and stand next to Natsu. As much he want to disagree, he also agree with Natsu's word. The Notte Cencatore is like a family to him now. If the situation force him to go up against his 'best friends' so be it. He will shoot anyone down.

"Then, what is your next plan, master? I don't mind to 'steal' some stuff from Fairy Tail if you want to" Rio smile. Natsu smile softly seen his guild member all fired up.

"For now, we need to come up a plan. I actually more worry in Ron's situation since he still working with one of dragon in Fairy Tail, Gajeel Redfox." Natsu slowly look at the window with still heavy rain out there. He sigh and hoping that his other guild mate, Ron is alright.

* * *

Somewhere inside the magic council's building.

A young man has an orange hair with golden eyes, wearing the same uniform as Gajeel and Levy are, smile as he feel the wind at the balcony of the hallway. The new magic council building is bigger and more stronger than before.

"Ronaldo Spadereal" A woman call his name which make him grin before he look at her. It seem she is no wearing her normal uniform and wearing a normal outfit which is tight sleeveless shirt with black glove and dark shorts with brown boots. Behind her is the captain's trusty partner, the big black cat wearing the same coat as me.

"Can I help you with something, Levy-san and Lily-kun?" He ask with a mocking smile on him. Levy stare at him while Lily on silent before walking closer to him.

"You will coming with us to Rafflesia City. After discover you are a spy for the Phantom Rose, you should consider lucky that we didn't through you in jail. So you better keep that smile on you" Lily's warn which make Ron smile even wider.

"Well, I guess I am. I assume after you finish taking down the Phantom Rose. You going to put me in jail?" Ron ask again while Lily place an anti-magic bracelet on both Ron's wrist. Painful that he can see the magic inside of him is disappearing but it can't be help.

"That depends on your cooperation. If you help us, then we will let you go and never ever we want to see you again. If not, you will be just like the rest of the Phantom Rose. This is one of the life-time offer. Make it useful" Levy saying with strict voice as Ron only smile.

"Also, we also want to know about Natsu Dragneel and Nero Runa as well" Lily added as he grab his arm to take him with and make sure he does not trying anything.

"Tell me something, what actually you planning in Rafflesia City?" Ron ask like does not know which give Levy a sighed.

"We going to meet up with Gajeel who is on his way to meet up with the other mages. I am sure 'they' are delight to hear all the information from you, Ron" Levy said as she lead him to his carriage. Ron grin before he laugh a little.

"Fairy Tail huh. I am delight to member them"

 **To be continue..**


	4. Preparation

**Hey, sorry for this long update. I was busy in rl but thankfully I manage. Thanks for still reading this story.**

* * *

 _ **Preparazione**_

Somewhere in Fiore, lies a beautiful city known as Rafflesia City. The city is still new but thank to this city's beautiful structure and design, this city has attract many tourist. Despite it's beauty, this city also homes to many criminals. No one knew the this city's true story, other than 'he' who own the guild under the shadow. Everyone in the city knew him as Summer and he own this city respect, either the people or the criminal. No one knew his guild is but people said his guild is where ever he goes. He knew everything, even the curse forest, Pilostyle Forest that where Phantom Rose's current guild is.

"And where can we find this Summer guys? Can you give me how he looks"Erza interrogate the shopkeeper of a small shop that sell many weapon. Erza is company by Milliana from Mermaid Heel and Lucy of her own guild, Fairy Tail. The shopkeeper, an old man wearing this shops uniform, shook his head as he is smile at Erza.

"Forgive me madam but I can't tell you that. The mayors of this city forbid us to reveal master Summer's appearance or his location. I hear that master Summer has many enemies and most of them are from legal guild and dark guild. Even so, master Summer always change his look" The old man answer nicely as Erza nodded in understanding.

"I see" Erza smile. Lucy who was hearing the conversation, wondering who is this Summer guy is. From the old man, she knows that he is very respectable man and even gain the mayor's trust. She also know that this guy is not a good guy but not a bad guy as well because he has both the city's people's and the criminal's respect. This make Lucy wondering if this guy will help us or not.

"Can I ask, is there a festival here? Everyone look hype out there" Milliana who was looking at the weapon near the display, saw few people passing by looking very excited and all jack-up to go somewhere.

"There will be a concert by one of Summer's subordinates. The concert is at the stadium at the center of the city. This is rare event that master Summer is making. You ladies should goes, ask your friend as well. I am sure you will enjoy the concert as we do" Old man smile and said politely which actually amazed the ladies. Erza nodded as she said thank you before Erza, Lucy and Milliana left the shop.

"The concert huh" Erza repeat while looking curious about this event. They are currently walking and head it to the Rafflesia's Stadium.

"You think it has anything to do with that Ron guy? I don't like his secrecy" Milliana look at Erza with worry. Erza sigh as she recalling back their meeting with Ronarldo Speadreal

* * *

" _There will be something interesting happen in the city" Ron grin as his interrogator, Fairy Tail (Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Carla), Lamia Scale (Lyon and Chelia), Sabertooth (Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, Minerva and Yukino), Mermaid Heel (Kagura and Milliana) and the council (Gajeel, Levy and Lily), look serious. They are inside the cell room and Ron is lock inside the steel bar while wearing anti-magic handcuff on his hands.  
_

 _"Why would we believe in your word?" Minerva glare as she trying to see what Ron was up to. Something bad? Or just a distraction?_

 _"That depends on you. You can always ignoring me and go back enjoying your self or see the horror on the citizen's face just like the people in Osibana Town when Levy-chan miscalculate her plan" the last mention just make Gajeel and Lily pissed off. Gajeel glare at Ron like he was going to kill Ron while Ron only smile._

 _"I will make sure you regret your word" Gajeel said before he lost his temper and quickly walked out from the cell room._

 _"Then, I will make sure you will screw so badly. After all, I know everything what you don't know" Ron later, laugh._

* * *

The word of that man echoing her head. Because of that word, everyone was worry and split up. On the north, Gray and Lyon handling. Chelia, Kagura, Wendy and Carla went to the east. The Sabertooth when to the west and Gajeel and Levy will be on the south with Erza, Lucy and Milliana. They separate into two to gain more information. Lily on other hand's keeping their prisoner safe and guard if he has something up to his sleeve.

"Find anything?"Levy and Gajeel finally meet up with Erza and the others after they investigation.

"It seems everyone is heading towards the stadium where a live concert will perform" Lucy told what she knows. Levy nodded and take out a poster. She hand the poster to Lucy so she can look closer.

"Live concert on Rafflesia's stadium. All entries are free. Please drag all your friends and family along. The concert start at 8.00 pm" Lucy read out loud. Lucy then look at the time and it's already 7.15 pm. 45 minutes before the concert.

"Does that mean, Ronaldo Speadreal was talking about the concert?"Erza look serious as she trying to understand what Ron is applying. Was he trying to said that that something interesting is the concert? That sound too off.

"Fairy lady. Fairy lady" a little girl's voice was hear behind Lucy. The little girl has light blonde hair which tie into two small pony tail and big gray eye. She wearing a cute pink dress and red sandal. She is also hugging a big kitty doll about half of her side. Milliana look like she want that cute kitty but she can't because that belong to the little girl.

"Hello there. Are you a lone? Where is your family?" Lucy knee to the little girls height and smile at her.

"Big brother said he will be at the concert with his friend. I want to go there but I am lost.. I want to see big brother's concert.." the little girl look like she is about to cry and Lucy kindly pat her head before she look at her fellow team.

"Don't worry, we will get you there. How is your big brother looks like?" Levy ask her gentle. The little girl smile happily as she hug her kitty doll tightly.

"I don't remember what he was wearing but he has a black hair and silver eyes. His friend always call big brother, Nero or Blake. Does everyone always call by nickname?" The little girl ask again but at that time, Levy and Gajeel look surprised by the name that the little girl just spoke. Nero.

"So he has a younger sister. This is our chance to find him" Gajeel whisper which make Levy disagree. They can't use a little girl to draw Nero out. It might be their chance but it is still wrong.

"Alright. We will look for your big brother"Erza immediately agree which make the little girl happy and quickly grab Lucy's hand while repeatedly saying let's go.

"Er-chan"Milliana look at Erza in worry.

"Don't a wrong idea. We just helping her get to her brother while investigating this city. And beside, she look very excite" Erza look at the little girl who give a big smile and waving at the others to hurry up. Gajeel, Levy and Milliana have to admit, even if they don't want to used her to draw their informer, they still wont refuse a little girl request.

"Hold up you two!" Milliana quickly walks fast to Lucy and the little girl while Erza, Gajeel and Levy follow her from behind.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"No way. The stadium is about to full. Now this really heating up the play" Nero look exciting as he peek on the audience and the seats about to be full. Nero admit, He expect maybe almost half of the city but not almost the entire city. Luckily they also put a large Lacrima to display their performance outside of the stadium.

" Aren't you worry big brother" A female voice. Nero look at his side and saw a lady about 17-19 years old, has a light blonde with pink lining at the edge of her hair and has a darker grey eyes. She wearing a white long sleeve shirt with dark red vest and blue short with see-through sock and white boots. Nero smile as he pat his little sister who her height is above Nero's shoulder.

"My run away sister, Bianca is here. It's been a year and you become taller now" Nero happily ruffling her hair as Bianca only give a blank face.

"I only here because I heard, Ron is been capture and lock inside Rafflesia jail. We all knew that he is innocent and wouldn't it be dangerous if..." Nero close her mouth with his finger and smile.

"My little sister is worrying about her future husband I see. Don't worry. You just need to follow the plan" Nero's word really make his sister blush and annoyed. Bianca without hesitate, punch Nero on his face which cause him to fly and land on some boxes. Anyone who witness it, stun with Bianca's sudden punch.

"Nice punch there. How was life in Sabertooth, Bianca?" Aria who been watching from behind, approach the sibling and help Nero getting up. She also use her healing magic on where Bianca punch was.

"It was noisy but fun. The life in Sabertooth is different and I learn a lot from that guild. But you guys still my family and once master finish his work, maybe I join back. Also, this time, I will beat you, baka brother" Bianca point her finger with full of determination at Nero who blink and then laugh at his sister.

"You still going with that? Alright. We will see if you improve or not" Nero grin at Bianca and for some reason, Aria can see the sibling rivalries spark on the both Nero and Bianca.

"I see my two fave sibling are here. It's been awhile" Just then a man, has a white hair with purple eyes and a scar on his left eyes and right cheek, wearing a tight sleeveless shirt that reveal his muscle and wearing a brown pant with dark brown boots. Aria look happy to see the man.

"Ven. You here and wearing a shirt. Did you find a wife or something? Since when you wear a shirt" Aria comment and looking unhappy with Ven's look. Thanks to her comment, Nero and Bianca laugh before Aria and Ven joins in.

"Not really. I thought I should wear more polite since this is your concert and all. And also because, master force me to wear a shirt or he will burn all of my clothes and force me to walk naked in the public" Ven expression quickly turn sour.

"That really harsh" Nero, Bianca and Aria whisper sympathy at Ven.

"Get ready everyone. The play will start in 15 minutes. Make sure everyone remember their role" The stage manager remind the stage worker and the performance to get ready. The girls quickly when to their make-up room as the boys look at the stage worker preparing their stuff.

* * *

"The city is really please that you decide to make a concert for them but is it okay? I mean, you do know that 'they' are watching everyone in this city, even you, Summer-sama" the mayor of Rafflesia's city who has a dark gray hair with yellow's eyes, wearing a dark blue suit with white glove and black shoe, look at Natsu with worry. The mayor are grateful that there are not many case happening in his city but he know well that Natsu's enemy is not someone to take lightly.

"Don't worry. I am sure 'they' will be enjoy with my little concert. And beside, a big fight about to break soon and it is good to enjoy a little. Pray my subordinate did overly-done and causing trouble to me again. Been a guild master really take a lot of work" Natsu's make a fake worry face which really make the mayor giggle a little.

"You sure has mature this passed 5 years. You used to be an annoying brat from Fairy Tail but I regret thinking you that way after..." The mayor give a weak smile while remembering the incident. Natsu sigh softly with a smile.

"Your town has become a city now. You should focus on that other than remembering the past. You should let some new guilds in this city too. Your guards are not very strong. I am sure they delight to keep this city's safety" Natsu give a good advice as he take a sip of the tea.

"Strange how I was the one who has to lecture you. But now it's your turn. Thank you for your advice and maybe I will rethink about it. I still want you to make a base here in this city. Everyone seen you as their hero and respect you. Even so criminal respect you. I am sure everyone will be happy if you the one who.." "Thank you but I can't do that" Natsu quickly cut.

"I am not a hero but i also not a villain. I like to do my work in my way without involving anyone except those who are with me. Who ever get in my way will pay the price and Phantom Rose is one of them. Damn, I sound like a villain right now" Natsu laugh to himself as the mayor only smile. In truth, the mayor respect him but also fear him. There a reason why he always wear his sunglasses.

"That reminds me, how was my son? I heard there was trouble in his work place. I hope he is doing alright" the mayor quickly look worry when remembering about his only son. His son is working under Natsu.

"Don't worry, Mr. Spadereal. Ron has thing to do but he will come here once he finish his work" Natsu smile kindly which relief the mayor's worry. Natsu then looking at the clock on the wall and it already 7.39 pm.

It is almost show time

* * *

"It's really pack and I think we can't exist from here" Yukino look worry as she take her seat and look for an exist door but fail because of crowded people. Few minutes ago, she was looking for information when she said Bianca walking at the alley. She follow her and just like that, she is here in the stadium. Lucky for her, she has Lector and Frosch who followed her. She is glad that the two are with her but she can't let go the worry feeling.

"Don't worry. I am sure Sting-kun will find us and we should be lucky that we get to see a concert. Not to mention, we on a special seat so we don't have any trouble been push by the crowd" Lector tries to cheer Yukino up.

"Fro think so too" Frosch agree with Lector. This two really a good partner and really helps make Yukino feel a little relax.

"I can't believe we been tricked by a girl. Now we can't get out from this stadium thanks to you!

"Oh it is my fault now?! If I remember correctly, you the one who believe in her word"

"Why you!"

"Wanna another round!"

"Gray-sama? Lyon-sama?" Yukino look behind her and saw the ice mages duo. The duo hear Yukino's voice and look at her as she wave to both of them along with the Exceeds. The two quickly sit next to her as the exceeds sit on Yukino's lap.

"I see, you separate from your team. Could it be, illusion magic?" Lyon look calm as he look at Yukino.

"I don't think it is an illusion. Maybe I ask her once we finish our mission here. It would be nice if she is here" Yukino smile as her eyes now looking at the empty stage. She actually hoping to see her but maybe some other times.

While outside of the stadium..

"I see, Yukino might be inside the stadium" Erza place her finger on her chin as she is thinking should she enter or observe from outside. According to some information from Sting's team, the mayor has make a reservation for them while from Kagura's team, there might be possible that the enemy are inside the stadium right now. Erza first think that it better they separate again.

"Come on. Big brother is inside" the little girl point at stadium that full with people and Lucy only give a weak smile. Erza almost forgot about the little girls request. They promise that they take her to see her big brother's concert. Lucy look at Erza with worries eyes, asking for help.

"That's right. I forgot about the little girl. We promise her to take her to see her brother who maybe our informer" Levy sigh as she tell everyone about the little girl. Somehow, they all take it kindly as they look at the little girl who is pouting at Lucy.

"Alyy. What are you doing here?" Just then, a familiar voice that Sting, Rogue and Minerva recognized. The little girl, Alyy, run toward a teenage girl and Sting knows her well.

"Bianca?" Sting call out which actually surprised Bianca as Alyy immediately hide behind Bianca.

"Big sister. Welcome back. Did you brought be some gifts? Will you play with me today? Did you meet big brother?" Alyy look more excite to see her big sister, Bianca, than seeing her big brother. Bianca smile and slowly knee down and pat her head. She then, take out a kitty doll that for some reason looks like Happy. Alyy happily hug her new kitty doll along with her other kitty toy.

"This actually the first time I see Bianca smile like that"

"Yeah, it feel so different from she used to"

"What are you guys looking at?" Bianca quickly glare as she hear an uneasy stare from the group.

"Who might you be?" Lucy finally ask after the cute atmosphere between the two sister finally disappear. Plus, added a little awkwardness as well.

"This is Bianca. She join us last year and she really strong too. She normally a little cold and scary sometimes but after seen that, I guess you too have a soft spot" Minerva tease a little. Bianca blush a little and look away.

"It has been almost a year since I saw my little sister. So there is nothing wrong with it.." "Why are you blushing?" "I am not" Bianca yell a little and look away arrogantly which make Alyy smile.

"She is also bad at hiding her feeling. She a little tsundere too" Sting added which make Bianca glare at him. That really scare him a little.

"What bring you here?" Rogue ask Bianca as she sigh.

"For my brother. It seem his boss is making a concert here and he invite me to see his performance. It almost a year now so I guess I should look what he is doing. I heard he once trick a captain of rune knight before and almost kill himself in some work. I feel sorry for his boss" Bianca sigh again as she look really disappointed. Everyone give an awkward smile at Bianca when she mention about Gajeel.

"Your brother is Nero?" Levy ask and Bianca blink."That just his alias. Said who are you guys and why is my little sister is with you?" Bianca give a deathly glare at Levy. Her glare is scarier than Gajeel which make Levy froze in fear.

"She want to go to the concert. Since she is alone, we no harm on helping her" Lucy answer quickly with a weird smile on her face. Bianca look at her and then look at her little sister back. Alyy nodded. Bianca look back at Lucy again and this time she noticed the Fairy Tail's mark on her right hand.

"Are you from Fairy Tail?" Bianca ask which make Lucy stun a while before she look at the back of her hand.

"Yup. I am Lucy Heartfillia and the member of Fairy Tail" Lucy quick introduce her self with a cheering smile.

"My brother said, that Fairy Tail is full of problematic and idiot. According to record, Fairy Tail already destroy historical areas, buildings, 60% of Crocus during the Grand Magic Games, town's properties, failing in request, sending people to hospital, and.." "I think we hear enough" Lucy immediately stop Bianca. Bianca look and just notice the gloomy look on the Fairy Tail's face. They have to admit, what Bianca said is true.

"You brother sure knows a lot. I like to meet him one day" Sting grin with interest in his eyes.

"Best not. He has a loss screw in his head and he like to screw anyone especially a well-known guild and member of rune knights. If you caught his interest, the chance he will pull 1001 tricks without you knowing is very high. So far, only few people manage to 'survives' his 'tricks'" Bianca said with cold tone and she look really serious too. Sting silently take his word back after hearing that. At least, Gajeel learn something from Bianca about Nero.

"Big sister, the show about to start. I wanna see big brother" Alyy grab Bianca's hand and point her other hand's finger at the floating clock. 10 more minutes before the show. Bianca sigh and then look at the group again. She walk closer to them and give another sigh again.

"According to my request, I need to drag any visitor to this concert. Like it or not, you guys are 'visitor'. I hope you have to understand. So now, walk to your seat" Bianca suddenly giving order which everyone confuse with her sudden change.

"What?" Everyone give the same reaction and this really giving Bianca a problem.

"Big sister, you talk to fast and even I don't understand. But I understand what you mean" Alyy smile while Bianca rub her head. Alyy take one big step and give a big smile to the adult. She then drop her two kitty doll that she was hugging. Bianca knows what her sister is doing and she step aback a little.

"Nee, let watch big brother's concert together" Alyy said happily and she make it sound so cute. Just then, her two kitty doll, floating and starting to move. Their cute arm slowly turning into a beast arm, their leg become bigger and longer, their body become muscular and tough too. Their face slowly turn in to a beastly look. Overall, the cute kitty doll has transform into a huge big cat-like beast. The beasts without any hesitate, grab each and everyone. Except Wendy and Carla because they the youngest (that what Alyy's thinks).

"What the hell?"

"What kind magic is this?"

"Let go of us!"

"Bianca! What is going on?"

"Help"

"I go inside first, big sister. Let have ice cream with big brother later"Alyy waving as she jumps on to the beast's shoulder and began to walk to the stadium while carrying the 'visitor'. Bianca wave back and sigh before she look at Wendy and Carla who can't believe they just saw two kitty doll turn into a beast and carrying everyone to the stadium. Not to mention, the other citizen just stare and look as the beast like it is a normal thing.

"My sister and my brother are Summer-sama's subordinate. That request actually just a lie to make those annoying mages to go inside the stadium" Bianca rub her shoulder as Wendy and Carla look at her with wide eyes.

"Why you do that? Aren't Sting, Rogue and Minerva are your guildmates?" Carla look disbelieve with Bianca said. Her word is like she and Sting's team are just strangers."They are but my real job is different else. I just doing it because I own that guy"

"That guy?" Wendy repeat.

"I see, you make a new friend now, Bica-chan" An male voice that Wendy knows it too well. Wendy look at Bianca who pointed behind Wendy. Wendy turn her back and for longest time, it feel like the time just stop. The man has a long messy pink hair which he tie neatly and his messy bang covering his eyes, has a bit dark skin tone and wearing a sunglasses. He also has a white scale-like scarf with a little gray at the end of his scarf. He also has a long scar on his right cheek and bandage on his neck. He also wearing a bandage on his arm with finger-less glove. A black sleeveless semi-open coat which reveal a red pendant and wearing a dark gray pant with black boots.

"Natsu-san?" Wendy and Carla look like they seen a ghost. Natsu smile as he slowly take off his sunglasses and reveal his eyes. His right eyes is his usual brown eyes but his left eyes is red like an eyes of a demon.

"It's been a while, Wendy and Carla"

To be continue.

* * *

 **Finally finish. I going to apologize if any one get confuse, I am very sorry because I was in the hurry. However, I glad that I finish this chapter and I can rest my mind for a while. I can see some mistake and my computer 're-correcting' itself with different spelling. I don't know. Anyway Thanks for ready it and see you guys next time.**

 **Oh I will be temporary Hiatus but I will try to keep it updating.**


End file.
